


Ficlets Collection

by neunundneunzig



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Gutfucking, Hand Feeding, M/M, Masturbation, Will Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neunundneunzig/pseuds/neunundneunzig
Summary: As you guessed by the title, this is a collection of independent ficlets, mostly centering on Hannibal and Will. Works that I feel aren't long enough to be a fic of their own.The work will be set as complete, as each chapter is it's own work.Every work will include it's own warnings and such, but putting some blanket warnings on this. Prompts are very welcome.





	1. Belt

**Author's Note:**

> Established Relationship. Masturbate, Voyeurism, Autoerotic asphyxiation. 
> 
> Hannibal wants to watch Will pleasure himself.

A lull in conversation had grown at the dinner table. It was quiet but comfortable. Will considered offering to get up to clear the table, but he didn't want to put an end to their meal just yet. He smiled, catching Hannibal’s eye.

Hannibal regarded him, “May I ask a personal question?”

Will looked up, a little taken aback by it, “You're my therapist and my...” “Lover.” “Yeah. So you don't really need permission to.”

Hannibal gave a curt nod, “Do you masturbate?”

Will shrugged, “Do you not?”

“I'm sorry. I've been preoccupied with thoughts of you pleasuring yourself lately. I would love to watch.”

Will smiled. Their encounters were a lot of Hannibal being sure Will was fully comfortable and good. He enjoyed them, but it felt like he had his walls up. That wasn't what Will wanted, and the concern did nothing but annoy him. Hearing Hannibal request something of him was nice.

“You, ah, want to watch me masturbate?”

“If you'll allow me.”

Will swallowed, looking down at his plate. He started worrying. He didn't want to do something that turned Hannibal off, and he knew his pleasures were sometimes derived of personal violence.

“I won't judge you, Will. Seeing your pleasure will bring me pleasure. I have several toys, if that aids-”

“Oh.” Will paled, “You mean tonight. Here.”

“Or whenever you are willing. Your consent and comfort-”

“No. Yeah, tonight.” Will stopped him. He wanted to get past Hannibal treating him like he was a fragile thing. He didn't do it before in anything else, starting it in sex was grating.

Hannibal smiled and stood, taking their plates.

* * *

Hannibal sat in a lounge chair facing the bed. Will sipped his bourbon, trying to steady his nerves. He felt like a whore putting on a show. He sat on the bed, hand running up and down his own thigh.

Hannibal watched, “Will. I don't want you to feel pressured.”

“No. I just... I like to take it slow is all.” He nodded, setting his glass down after emptying it. He unbuttoned his shirt slowly, trying not to feel embarrassed. Hannibal had seen his body before, medically and intimately.

He shrugged the shirt off and rubbed up and down his chest before pinching his nipple, playing with it. Hannibal watched, trying to learn how Will found pleasure, wanting to know his body by studying the motions.

Will blushed a little as he pinched and tugged at his chest, nipples stiffening. He scraped his nails down his chest and groaned.

Hannibal spread his legs, more intent.

Will licked his fingers, playing with his perked nipples more. He moved, kneeling on the bed, looking at Hannibal as he gave himself foreplay. He made a soft noise, “A lot of times I'm... More rushed. But when I have enough time it's... I like...” He trailed off.

His hand slid down, fingers teasing around the band of his boxers before he opened his belt up. He shivered slightly, thinking about how he usually ended his personal sessions. He hoped Hannibal wouldn't think poorly of him for it. He pulled his jeans down a bit, then rubbed himself through his underwear.

Hannibal let out a soft noise, his own pants clearly tented. It was exhilarating to Will, being this attractive to someone else, having this affect on such a being as Hannibal. 

He rubbed and traced himself through his boxers until he couldn't stand the absence of his own flesh any longer. He pulled himself out, groaning and almost doubling over once he finally touched himself, jerking fast.

Will licked his lips obscenely and moaned, looking up and meeting Hannibal’s eye. The look of possessive ferocity made him shudder. He kept the contact, reaching with his other hand and scraping his thigh with his nails. He saw Hannibal shift forward a little at him.

Will settled back, calming down a little, licking his hand and pumping steadily. He gave Hannibal a sly look. He clearly enjoyed watching Will give himself small abuses. 

Will smiled and pulled the belt from the loops in his jeans. Hannibal shifted, reverently watching as Will slung it around his neck and tightened it.

Hannibal muttered something that sounded like a curse. Will moaned, a choked, desperate sound. He hummed and whined, humping into his hand, needy. His eyes shut tight.

Hannibal was standing before him in an instant. He yanked his hair with one hand, the other taking the belt from him and pulling it hard.

Will gasped, arching up, letting himself go in surprise.

“Did I tell you to stop touching yourself?” Hannibal growled. 

He started again, grabbing at Hannibal’s shirt, gasping for breath. He whined softly, close, tears springing up in his eyes.

Hannibal released his grip on the belt. Blood and oxygen rushed back to Will's brain, flooding in with his pleasure. He came in his hand, panting softly, looking up at Hannibal with wide, honest eyes. 

Hannibal kissed him deeply, then pulled away with a smile, “And here I've been, worried about being too rough with you.”

Will smiled, pulling him down on the bed, “Get it now?”


	2. Guts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CAUTION!**
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _Graphic displays of violence. Rape. Gutfucking. Do not read without caution. This is not a happy work, and can be very triggering._  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _A very brutal Will Finds Out fic._  
>  _

“Ah. Early for your appointment.” Hannibal heard someone enter, knew it was Will by the cologne. There was then the cocking of a gun. He paused, turning in no rush.

Will looked stunned at his own actions. His hands weren't steady. He stared at Hannibal, heartbreak clear in his eyes. He swallowed, “I... See you.” He whispered.

Hannibal smiled, “Clever boy. I was hoping someday you might.”

“Don't move!” Will shouted, skittish, as Hannibal took a step forward. “Don't... Don't move... Oh my god I've trusted you. With everything I...” He looked down for a moment, just struck with grief.

Hannibal didn't waste time. He grabbed the scalpel he used to sharpen his pencils and struck. He went low, knowing from the bullet holes on Hobbs’ wall, that if Will shot, he would shoot high. Hannibal sliced his Achilles tendon, sending him crumpling to the ground.

Will wailed in pain. The gun left his hands and scattered across the floor. Hannibal severed his other tendon, then damaged that on each of his arms, cutting by the elbow. He knew precisely where to strike to maximize the damage, but minimize the bleeding. Will wasn't dying yet, but he wasn't going to let him get away.

Will whimpered and gasped, trying and failing to move, “No.. no no no no no...”

“Don't worry Will.” Hannibal said with a calm, chipper certainty, “You won't need those for much longer. Did you call anybody?” He watched his eyes for truth.

“No... Wanted to... Oh god...” He panted, crying, “Didn't want it to be true...”

Hannibal nodded, “What to do with you now, my darling Will.” He leaned over him, “I won't kill you yet. But you won't need those limbs. You won't need anything. I will provide for you now.”

Will's lips trembled, fear painted across his face. Hannibal took the scalpel and sliced his stomach, a small cut.

Will screamed and tried to fumble at his guts, which peeked out of the wound. He couldn't get his fingers to move, now totally at Hannibal’s mercy. He cried softly, body and heart broken. 

Hannibal smiled, “Did you love me, Will? Is that why you came alone?”

He gave a little nod and whimpered, just overcome with pain, “Didn't want it to be...”

Hannibal smiled and knelt over him, then kissed him slowly.

Will refused, thrashing his head. Hannibal grabbed him by his hair and forced him into the kiss, brutal and possessive. He moaned as Will continued to struggle. 

He pulled back, “My dear sweet boy... So compassionate. When I do kill you... I think I'll eat your heart. But right now is for another sort of carnal desire.”

He pulled his erection out, stroking himself. Adrenaline would sometimes excite him during a kill, even if he didn't get off on it. But Will aroused him even before. He had entertained thoughts of him. Now, with him so dearly incapacitated, there was no reason to hide his true being any longer. 

Will shook his head, taking in sharp, shaky inhales, trying to no avail to escape the monster that held him. He muttered little 'no, no, no's to himself, not trying to stop Hannibal as much as just shocked and in denial of what was taking place. His eyes widened, stunned as Hannibal slid his leaking cock into Will's guts. 

He moaned at the warm, wet sensation of it, starting to rock back and forth in. Will let out high noises, hardly able to register the horror he was living. Hannibal caressed him sweetly, thrusting into the blood and viscera.

Will tried to move to touch his stomach. Hannibal smiled, taking his hand and pressing it on the bulge created as he moved in and out of him.

“No... N-no...” Will sobbed, “How can you... Stop, please god stop!”

Hannibal silenced him with another brutal kiss. Will surprised him, biting down hard on his lip, coming away with a bloody mouth and furious, tearful eyes.

Hannibal licked his lip and grinned, thrusting, “It will be quite the pleasure to break down your fighting spirit. Don't you want to relax... Embrace being mine? No cases to work. No more nightmares. No worry. Just be mine.”

Hannibal watched Will break a bit, just going slack and docile in his arms.

He smiled, kissed him gently, less resistance this time before spilling his mess in the thick ropes of Will's intestines. 

Will whimpered a little, aimlessly trying to touch the wound again. Hannibal smiled, “I'll clean you. Don't worry. You don't have to worry any more.”


	3. Fresh Berries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handfeeding. Kissing. No sex. Season one.
> 
> Will had broken his arm. Hannibal hand feeds him.

Will had been struggling all week. He fell off the roof - and God knows how he got on the roof, and broke his right arm. The last thing he needed was a physical handicap to match his growing mental ones. He struggled walking the dogs, getting dressed, driving. It was just tiring. He didn't have it in him to deal with it. 

He spent twenty minutes trying to put on a button up, trying to look a little decent for the meal Hannibal invited him over for. He finally managed, then made sure all the dogs were good before going off. 

The drive took a little longer, having to be slower and more careful with his limited dexterity.

He knocked, shifting awkwardly. Hannibal opened the door with a smile, “Ah, Will. I was beginning to worry you wouldn't make it.”

“Sorry. Still getting used to...” He gestured to his arm.

“Of course. Come in.” He stepped aside, letting Will in, “The meal is ready, please sit.”

Will entered the dining room, settling down. The meal was simple, by Hannibal's standards.

“You seem in need of some hearty nourishment. Steak with seasoned butter, and grilled potatoes. I did not want to overwhelm you with extravagance.”

Will smiled, “So you're acknowledging that that's your usual goal.”

“Cooking is an art.” Hannibal smiled and sat, “I believe each experience should be memorable, to a degree.”

Will smiled, settling down to eat. He took a sip of the wine, watching Hannibal go through his procedure, swirling and smelling it. 

Will looked at the plate. He sighed, picking up the fork and trying to cut with the side. Useless. He grabbed just the knife and attempted again, the plate making a screeching sound as the knife scraped against it. He grit his teeth in frustration.

Hannibal looked up at the sound, moving over to sit by Will, “Ah. I'm very sorry, I've been inconsiderate. Allow me.”

Will nodded, closing his eyes as Hannibal cut the meat for him. Then, the touch of it to his lips. Will's eyes snapped open. He was expecting Hannibal would just cut the steak into bite sized, like he was a kid. Instead, he seemed under the perception that he was feeding Will.

Will accepted that bite out of pure surprise, chewing the perfectly cooked steak. He hid back his usual groan of pleasure at the food, embarrassed slightly. Hannibal was already cutting another slice.

“I can feed myself, I just can't cut it.” Will turned his head.

“Will. Please, this is far easier.” He held up another piece. 

Will stared at him for a moment before opening his mouth, too tired to fight it. It was easier, letting Hannibal care for him. He fed him piece after piece, before gathering potatoes on the fork.

“Hannibal! I'm capable to some degree.”

He set the fork down, “Has it occured to you that I enjoy taking care of you? And that you are allowed to let me.”

Will went dark red, just so taken off guard. He nodded, not sure what else to argue and above else, trusting Hannibal. 

They ate in that manner. Talking casually as they did, Will not making eye contact. He would sip his wine while Hannibal ate, then accept bites from him where he thought Will should take more. 

Hannibal was sitting close to him as they finished. Will still didn't look up. 

“If you'll join me in the study for dessert?”

“Am I going to be fed it again?” Will mumbled.

Hannibal stood, smiling devilishly. Will followed him, just sheepish, but letting Hannibal lead him. 

The older man poured them both small glasses of cognac before retrieving a bowl of berries. He set them down.

“I have a friend who grows these fresh.” He smiled warmly, picking up a strawberry. 

Will sipped his cognac, heart beating quicker. Hannibal considered him, then took the berry and traced it across Will's bottom lip. Will met his eyes nervously, opening his mouth and allowing it in. He closed his lips and teeth down, letting the flavor burst into his mouth. 

He licked the juice from his lips as Hannibal ate the other part of the berry. His stomach twisted in knots, tension ripe between them.

Hannibal took a blackberry and ate it, then offered Will one. He calmed himself before taking it with his mouth, sucking slightly on Hannibal’s finger. He chewed slowly, delighting in the tartness of it. 

He then offered a blueberry. Will licked his lips again before opening. Hannibal's finger traced his lip, causing him to shiver more. He broke the skin with his teeth, chewing slowly. 

Hannibal then grabbed another strawberry, taking the first bite this time before moving closer, offering Will the rest. 

He took it gladly, sinking in, juice spilling down, dripping to his chin.

Hannibal moved swiftly up, licking the sweetness from his skin, then sucking it off his lips.

Will paused, then moved into the kiss, tasting blackberries on Hannibal’s mouth, licking into it quickly. 

The other man groaned and kissed back, almost grabbing Will before stopping on account of his arm, cupping his face instead. Will made a soft noise, shifting almost into his lap. 

Hannibal stopped, looking into his eyes, then kissing again, sweet as berries. Will rubbed his sides, turning his head to kiss deeper.

They broke away after a long moment, watching eachother. Hannibal took another blueberry, then offered Will one before pressing their lips together in another wet kiss. Will groaned and moved completely into his lap, position awkward due to his injury. 

Hannibal started kissing his neck, evoking gasps. 

“Hannibal... Wait... You're my... This is unprof-”

“We can worry about it tomorrow my dear. Let yourself be taken care of.”


End file.
